hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5152 (22nd April 2019)
Summary Sienna makes a formal complaint against Laurie, and he is suspended. Sinead discovers that Laurie paid Georgia hush money in December 2018, and believes Sienna over him. Stuart and Jonny convince Ste to post his hateful one-liners about Misbah online. Mercedes has enough of Breda and kicks her out. Plot Sienna tells Liberty that she's going to make sure Laurie pays, whilst Laurie tells Sinead that he'll put an end to Sienna's lies. Breda checks if the kids have washed their hands and gives them a lollipop. Liberty tries to give Sienna confidence about her meeting with Sally. Sinead doesn't believe that Sienna would lie about being sexually harassed. Mercedes tries to take advantage of Breda's helpfulness, but Breda makes clear that she's only helping with the chores. Laurie tells Sienna that he reminds her of the Aesop fable, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Sienna makes clear that she's not going to go down without a fight. Ste tries to help Peri get her mind of Lily. Jonny tries to help Peri with her laptop problems. Breda and Mercedes bicker. Sally warns Sienna of the implications that may be caused by lodging a formal complaint against Laurie. Laurie convinces Nancy that Sienna's allegations are false, and he finally receives a phone call from Sally. Jonny and Stuart try to convince to post his (racist) one-liners online, anonymously. Sinead and Diane decide which song to play for Lily's funeral. Laurie has been suspended, pending internal investigation. Sami gets a text from Sinead, asking him to meet her in the car park of The Dog in the Pond. Nancy notices them drinking together, and has a go at Sienna. Brody and Liberty make remarks about her in retaliation. Mercedes is annoyed when Sylver prefers Breda's sandwich over Mercedes's. Mercedes orders Breda out of her house. Sinead asks Sami to do some digging on the woman that Laurie claimed was infatuated with him, and to find out the truth. Sami reveals that he knows the woman's name, and informs Sinead that Laurie requested that he paid Georgia £10,000 for her silence. Sinead is furious, but Sami tells her that he didn't do it - someone else must have. Scott receives a message on a dating site. Jonny convinces Peri to let them use her computer. They make a meme out of the photo of Misbah and the Maalik family, with Ste's line, "when Dr. Death goes a full day without killing anyone". Sinead confronts Laurie over what she's discovered. She doesn't believe Laurie's lies and tries to get Laurie to admit the truth. She threatens to go to Sally about Laurie paying off Georgia, and he admits to flirting with Sienna and touching her. She doesn't believe that he's sorry. He brings up forgiving her for kissing Sami. Sinead asks that if he loved him, then why did he hurt her? Laurie tells her that he'll do whatever it takes to fix their relationship, but she doesn't that their marriage can last much longer. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019